The Road In Nowhere
by wifeofdannycahill
Summary: Dan Cahill ordinary disciple ordinary school and is quite happy with it, until a man comes from the past, and doesn't destroy it


Dan Cahill was an ordinary thirteen years old teenager. Well, almost. He has repeatedly saved the world from the crazy people with strange desires. One wanted to be omnipotent, another to destroy all world, three wanted it all. But not the point. Dan didn't like to talk about it and preferred to remain silent about his past life. Now he lived on the outskirts of New York, and every day to ride to school on the school bus in the city. It is exhausting, but it was necessary. Now he finished seventh grade, summer vacation soon and everything, and Dan, too, waited for this summer vacation. But there were still a lot of exams, to which it was necessary to prepare. With this, Dan does not have any major problems, since he had one feature - a photographic memory. So it is not surprising that many people have asked him to write off something on the control works.

Dan is not made friends at school. All were just his friends, with whom you can talk, laugh, without mentioning its origin. Basically he talked with Zach, a boy who loved to joke on every occasion, without thinking about whether it is ridiculous joke.

"Last lesson," - Zack said sepulchral voice and his face buried in a notebook .

Dan calmly looked at him and continued on a slow count of minutes that stretched impossibly long. History. What could be more boring history? Only the history of Mrs. Berkins, who spoke a raspy voice and was as old as the school in which they were sitting at the time.

"Dan, maybe concur with us on football match. Our team is still playing. Would cheer for her," - Zack stared curiously at Dan with his blue eyes.

Cahill rummaged in my head a few minutes, picking up all sorts of excuses, but they never found it. So he could only nod in agreement. The guy already jumped on the spot of joy. Not so often compel Cahill go somewhere.

"Mr. Trekless, may I ask, what made you decide to make noise so the whole class? Maybe share with us?"

Zack immediately quieted down and began scribbling in a notebook any notes. Teacher could do nothing but continue their tedious lecture on the Middle Ages.

Boy hurriedly packed their belongings. He still didn't understand what had happened, but he felt that danger was approaching. And connectedness she was not with anyone else but with Cahill. Of course, that's about it and did not know, but he does not mean that he is safe and can not help him. The guy hated himself for what he would have to go to ask for some help from boy, but without this in any way. He could not ask for help from his father, he is unlikely to be able to help with something, and the more will not. He just tell to him that he's must resolve a situation. But there is clearly one he can not cope. A boy Cahill was in such debacles and able to give advice. Boy swore. He still had no idea how he would come and say that. But there was no way. Or his sister would also be in danger. No choice.

It all started a week ago. Showered strange threatening letters and photos to his email . Then it all started to apply in real life. Several times he nearly died, and had no idea why someone would have to kill him? He was trying to figure it out on their own, but this was a little disconcerting. He knew that it was some criminal gang. But her handwriting was don't unfamiliar for guy.

He threw a backpack on his shoulders and walked out of the house. It was evening. The guy did not book a private jet to fly to any city, and decided to use economy class under an assumed name. There is a chance that him will not find. To New York go not too long. Only a two and a half hours, which should go quietly.

During these hours, he never batted an eye. Look at yourself in the mirror when registering, he realized that he looks awful. Dark circles under the eyes. Crow's nest of blond hair, that had once been perfect hairstyle. Just fine, but it will not accept it, than a guy with a well-shaped form and a great haircut and clothes.

Getting out of the taxi, the guy looked at the school and found it unremarkable. Regular school for normal children. Cahill apparently did not want to catch the eye of undesirable people.

Finally the bell rang. Lessons are over. Dan first thing gathered all his things and stormed out of class, to freedom. Away from the boring teachers and their subjects. Zach caught up with him at the exit of the school.

"Yes, Dan, learning is not in your taste". - Trekless chuckled.

"We are incompatible with it." - Cahill smiled in response.

They walked down the stairs, when Dan felt an acute attack of danger, but not one that haunted him final days, the other. The answer of this danger came at once .

"You?" - Dan in his tracks stood in the middle of the stairs.

Zack looked around, puzzled.

"Who?"

"I am."

"What are you doing here, Pierce?" - Dan asking with acidly . He could not stand this guy, let them peers .

Pierce sighed and said:

"Well, you know, we can't talk in public."

"Talk about what?"

" About who is trying to kill us."


End file.
